ninjagofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:SzyMek
Witaj mojej dyskusji! Tutaj możesz do mnie napisać - zapytać mnie o coś, bądź porozmawiać. Pamiętaj, że każde spamy będą usuwane. Pozdrowienia! ---- Czat wejc tu na czata szybko... Mi też nie działa.--Zapomniany Makuta 18:53, wrz 3, 2014 (UTC) Gdzie jesteście ? Czat przestał działać >.< znowu :/ AvrilXD (dyskusja) 18:57, wrz 3, 2014 (UTC) czat działa cci czat? [[Użytkownik:BIOmanNexus|'Toa']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:BIOmanNexus|'0.2']] 15:18, wrz 6, 2014 (UTC) a mi nie działa na czym ci działa?na jakiej przeglądarce? [[Użytkownik:BIOmanNexus|'Toa']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:BIOmanNexus|'0.2']] 15:26, wrz 6, 2014 (UTC) chodzcie tu- na czathttp://synchtu.be/r/LoC bo ja nie moge z tym czatem [[Użytkownik:BIOmanNexus|'Toa']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:BIOmanNexus|'0.2']] 15:36, wrz 6, 2014 (UTC) Wiem, jestem taki wredny :3 Muahahahahahahahahaha! - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 19:59, wrz 6, 2014 (UTC) SzyMek(Dyskusja) oto podpis :x --Muge 19:14, paź 5, 2014 (UTC) Podpis Dzięki za projekt wiki podpisu =] MartA(Dyskusja) 20:02, lis 4, 2014 (UTC) No to świetnie, ale... co ja mam do tego? :? Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 15:05, lis 5, 2014 (UTC) No teoretycznie mogę Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 15:23, lis 5, 2014 (UTC) Skoro żaden z adminów nie chce ci go zdjąć, to musi być jakiś powód. A ja nie chcę się w to mieszać. Nie lubię polityki ;|] Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 15:25, lis 5, 2014 (UTC) Sprawa Współczuję nałożonej kary.200px|link=User:Cleopatera 19:11, lis 5, 2014 (UTC) Tu są inne zasady i nic na to nieporadzę. 200px|link=User:Cleopatera 17:41, lis 6, 2014 (UTC) Prototyp modelu autobusu Czy w starszej wersji lego był prototyp autobousu? XD Bo gdzieśmam lego i z niego zrobiłam prototyp autobusu jak byłam młodsza. 200px|link=User:Cleopatera 20:20, lis 6, 2014 (UTC) Zamieszka Dowiedzialam się o całej sprawie. Szkoda że nie można pokojowo bez obrażania tylko w kultutalny sposob porozmawiać. Chcialam pomóc złagodzić nieco atmosferę a wyszlo inaczej :/ 100px|link=User:Cleopatera 18:38, lis 14, 2014 (UTC) Wprowadzenie Czy można aktualne wersje lego wstawiać?100px|link=User:Cleopatera 18:38, lis 14, 2014 (UTC) Pomoc Potrzebujesz pomocy? 100px|link=User:Cleopatera 18:38, lis 14, 2014 (UTC) 'Tajemnicza strona' ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Proszę oto wyborna tajemnicza strona októrą prosiłeś http://favicon-generator.org/ Pozdrawia Cleo 100px|link=User:Cleopatera 21:10, lis 27, 2014 (UTC) Blokada Zdjęta Czy me oczy nie mylą zdjeli ci blokadę? Yay ^^100px|link=User:Cleopatera 21:02, lut 3, 2015 (UTC) Pewna sprawa Mógłbyś wejść teraz na czat L? Pan Andrzej 18:53, mar 1, 2015 (UTC) Mógłbyś wejść teraz? Pan Andrzej 19:00, mar 3, 2015 (UTC) Ban(an) Nie ma za co. Polecam się na przyszłość ;) Ignika208 (Dyskusja) 15:12, mar 20, 2015 (UTC) Gratulejszyn Masz tysiąc edycji! (brawo) - Wężon Ninja Tablicjon Edicjony 19:40, mar 27, 2015 (UTC) Gratulacje Ty, masz 1000 edycji. Gratuluję. Kane (dyskusja) 19:45, mar 27, 2015 (UTC) Szymek,dzięki wielkie,przepraszam,że dopiero teraz,31 chyba w ogóle nie byłam na czacie,a wczoraj jak tylko wróciłam ze szkoły walnęłam się na łóżko...MartA 10:54, kwi 2, 2015 (UTC) Gratulacje Chcialam pogratulować za ponad 1000 edycji na Wiki. Tak trzymaj Szymek 100px|link=User:Cleopatera 10:34, kwi 4, 2015 (UTC) Wesołych Świąt No cześć SzyMek, chciałbym życzyć Ci wesołych świąt. Twój ziomek, Kane (dyskusja) 13:52, kwi 4, 2015 (UTC) Zajączek do ciebie przybędzie Zdrowych bezpiecznych mokrych, smacznych, wesołych, świąt Wielkanocy życzy 100px|link=User:Cleopatera 14:26, kwi 4, 2015 (UTC) Wesołych Wielkanocnych ;p Z okazji Świąt Wielkanocy życzę Ci wszystkiego najlepszego, dobrych prezentów, dobrego śniadania (wiem, że było ;=;) i mokrego dyngusa! - Wężon Ninja Tablicjon Edicjony 14:36, kwi 5, 2015 (UTC) Szymek Nie przejmuj się banem. Za ostre są tu kary ale co ja na to poradzę :/.--100px|link=User:Cleopatera[[User:Cleopatera| Cleo | ]][[User talk:Cleopatera| dyskusja]] 20:14, kwi 16, 2015 (UTC) Nadzieja Mam nadzieje że was czyli Ciebie i Kanea odblokują. Pozdrawiam Trzymajcie się --100px|link=User:Cleopatera[[User:Cleopatera| Cleo | ]][[User talk:Cleopatera| dyskusja]] 20:30, kwi 16, 2015 (UTC) ---- Myślałem, że jesteś spoko i tylko czasem ci odwala. Zaczynam sądzić, że normalnie jesteś taki. Bardzo się zmieniłeś od czasu gdy cię poznałem, na gorsze oczywiście. Boli mnie to, że nie potrafisz znaleźć winy w swoim postępowaniu, wyciągnąć z niego wniosków, zastosować się do nich i przyjąć konsekwencji na klatę. Bo po co? Nie? Lepiej ulegać propozycjom innych i robić syf, wyzywać innych i bluzgać na prawo i lewo, nie licząc się z tym, że inni też mają uczucia i mogą to wziąć do siebie bardzo głęboko. Słowa ranią bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, wiesz? Mnie możesz obrażać ile chcesz, przyzwyczaiłem się do tego, ale nie innych. Zostałem moderatorem czatu, bo ludzie mi ufają. Przypominam ci, że między innymi ty popierałeś bym nim został. Mam nadzieję, że to do ciebie jakoś przemówi i coś ze sobą zrobisz. Ignika208 (Dyskusja) 20:33, kwi 16, 2015 (UTC) Ja mam nadzieje że ta sprawa się pozytywnie zakończy--100px|link=User:Cleopatera[[User:Cleopatera| Cleo | ]][[User talk:Cleopatera| dyskusja]] 20:30, kwi 16, 2015 (UTC) Ignika ja wiem że nie powinien klnąc i nazywać czego nie powinień innych idiotów wraz z Kanem ale ich poniosło. Czasami człowiek powie i nie pomyśli. Jeśli to ciebie i Andrzeja zraniło to przykro mi i przepraszam z tego powodu. po co ten ban Wystarczyłyby przeprosiny . --100px|link=User:Cleopatera[[User:Cleopatera| Cleo | ]][[User talk:Cleopatera| dyskusja]] 08:55, kwi 17, 2015 (UTC)--100px|link=User:Cleopatera[[User:Cleopatera| Cleo | ]][[User talk:Cleopatera| dyskusja]] 08:55, kwi 17, 2015 (UTC) Zmieniłem nazwę i prosiłbym Cię, byś na turystyce zmienił na stronie głównej w "administracji" Znawcę 1 na Mistrza Metalu BŁĘKITEK Z BAJKI 13:57, kwi 18, 2015 (UTC) Czatek Wejdź na czat! Szymon1 (dyskusja) 15:56, kwi 23, 2015 (UTC) Co zrobiłem w artykule o Lloydzie nie tak? Kamil Trzoch (dyskusja) 14:10, maj 31, 2015 (UTC) Chmmm... To że od odcinka "operacja arkturus" nie może urzywać żywiołów osobno, tylko zawsze w postaci kreacji jest prawdą. Prawda też że zmieniało mu się spinnitzu. To że używał nunczako błyskawic we śnie zane'a - prawda. To że w grze LEGO Ninjago - The Final Battle jego żywiołem jest Natura to też prawda spójrz na symbol żywiołu koło wizerunku Lloyda: http://topbestappsforkids.com/bestappsforkids/Top-best-apps-for-kids-LEGO-Ninjago-game-1.jpg Nie jestem jednak pewien co do tego że pierwszym żywiołem którego użył jest rzeczywiście ziemia. A więc co jest nie tak? Kamil Trzoch (dyskusja) 09:57, cze 1, 2015 (UTC) To prawda że Lloyd w grze lego ninjago the final battle ma żywioł natury. Spójż na symbol żywiołu koło wizerunku Lloyda: http://topbestappsforkids.com/bestappsforkids/Top-best-apps-for-kids-LEGO-Ninjago-game-1.jpg (lewy górny róg) Nie mówiono, ale w grze Lego Ninjaog the Final Battle koło wskaźnika HP Lloyda jest symbol żywiołu natury. Dlatego napisałem że niekanonicznie. Kamil Trzoch (dyskusja) 14:35, cze 2, 2015 (UTC) WRÓÓÓĆ! JUŻ! http://images.wikia.com/__cb20150422093507/szymek/pl/images/9/95/2297997_spagna.png'Místico Kane http://images.wikia.com/__cb20150422093507/szymek/pl/images/9/95/2297997_spagna.png 'Zapraszam! http://images.wikia.com/__cb20150422093507/szymek/pl/images/9/95/2297997_spagna.png 20:04, cze 5, 2015 (UTC) A kiedy wpadka Szymek prosze cię wpadnij czasem na wikię AW. 100px|link=User:Cleopatera[[User:Cleopatera| Cleo | ]][[User talk:Cleopatera| dyskusja]] 06:38, lip 18, 2015 (UTC) SzyMek SzyMek, masz miejsce gdzie moglibyśmy pogadać prywatnie? Jak tak to daj link. Miokol (dyskusja) 17:49, sie 6, 2015 (UTC) Miokol SzyMek nie powróci on odszedl z wiki. 100px|link=User:Cleopatera[[User:Cleopatera| Cleo | ]][[User talk:Cleopatera| dyskusja]] 08:39, sie 7, 2015 (UTC) Jak to "odszedł"? Miokol (dyskusja) 09:17, sie 7, 2015 (UTC) Poprostu odszedł zrezygnowal z wiki.100px|link=User:Cleopatera[[User:Cleopatera| Cleo | ]][[User talk:Cleopatera| dyskusja]] 11:54, sie 7, 2015 (UTC) Tak po prostu odszedł i nikomu nie powiedział? Mistrz Metalu Skupisko metalu Zgromadzony metal 08:22, sie 8, 2015 (UTC)